Time Doesn't Heal all Wounds
by devilssmile666
Summary: The person that said time heals all wounds lied. GSR, CD warning


**Time Doesn't Heal all Wounds:**

**Disclaimer:** Let me think, do I own them? (thinks really, really hard) Yes, I do...crap, that was a dream, forget it. Nope, I don't own them.

**Summary:** The person that said time heals all wounds lied. Character Death

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Who was the person who said 'time heals all wounds'? Well, I have no idea, but they lied! I am walking through my cold, empty house, praying that this is a horrific nightmare; that I will wake up and see my husband sleeping peacefully next to me. Instead, I wake up and find the spot where he normally lays cold and empty. I drag myself out of bed, knowing I had to get up for work. 

I walk to the bathroom, and turn the hot water on for the shower. Steam clouds the bathroom within minutes and I step under the scorching spray. The hot water should be stinging and burning my skin, but I do not feel anything except for the dull ache in my heart. It hasn't gone away since he left me.

_"I'll see you at home, hon," he told me, kissing my cheek._

_My stomach feels really weird, but I do not know what it is. I wrap my arms around him extra tightly and I kiss him passionately. I pull away and look him directly in the eye before saying, "I love you with all my heart...please be careful!"_

_He looks at me a little funny, but nods. He caresses my cheek and says, "Okay...I'll be careful. You drive safely too."_

_I nod, and allow him to go first. I keep up with him the whole time, because the feeling in my gut had not disappeared. We are driving, and we stop at a read light. The feeling gets really strong, and I start tapping my thumbs on the steering wheel from my nerves. The light turns green and the cars in front of him start moving. When he crosses, I feel my inside writhe with fear, and suddenly everything seems to happen in slow motion. Gil is driving when suddenly a red blur hits his car, propelling him sideways. I scream as I watch his car wrap around a telephone pole and the other car ricochet off into some other building. My focus is not on the idiot driver, but on my beloved. I jump out of my car and sprint up to his totaled car._

_"Gil!" I scream when I reach the car. "Please be okay!"_

_I manage to open the door after a bit of force and I see him lying across the car with the top half of his torso and head in the passenger's seat. I touch his shoulder and try to wake him up, and I scream his name. He groans and starts to move, and I scream. Blood is pouring down his face from being cut up by the shards of glass. I hug him to me, not caring that I'm getting blood on my shirt. He's barely conscious, and I scream for an ambulance. I kiss his head and say, "Hang in there, hon."_

_"S-Sara," he says. "Sara?"_

_"Shh, yeah it's me," I whisper, gently. "But don't talk...save your energy."_

_"I-I love you," he said to me._

_I grasp for his hand, and he gasps in pain. I look at it, and it is extremely deformed, swollen, and bruised; it's broken. I take in a shaky breath and tell him to hold on. I see him start to lose color, and he can barely keep his eyes open. Fear rips through me as I try to keep him awake. I kiss him and say, "Don't you dare leave me!"_

_"I'm sorry," he chokes out. "I love you a-and my life w-with you has b-been the best ex-experience of my l-life. I love you...bye, S-Sara."_

_His eyes grow empty, and I scream. My heart feels heavy and I feel sick. Bawling my eyes out, I hold him tightly and beg with him to come back. He can't just leave me like that...not when things were going so well! I feel someone come up behind me and pull me away. Paramedics are swarming to him, and I say, "You're too late!"_

_I sob as I shrink to the floor, curling up into a ball. I hug my knees to my chest and bury my head in my thighs. He left me...he promised me he'd never leave me. HE LIED! I stand up, still crying, and run away from the horrific scene before me. This is just too much...I have to get out of there! My chest hurts and I can barely breathe. People are looking at me but I don't care anymore. I keep running, even though my legs are burning and I can hardly breathe. I don't know where I'm going, but I just need to leave._

_My legs take me to my house, although I don't remember thinking of getting there. I burst inside, and I start to feel dizzy. I see his face everywhere. I can feel him all around me and the air seems to be thickening with each breath I take. I fall to my knees, a complete wreck. I sit there for a long time, just crying. I feel like someone ripped out my heart and put it through the paper shredder. This sucks!_

_"Why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?" I scream. "You promised me! You...promised!"_

_My body is convulsing with sobs. He was my world...he was the reason I woke up in the morning. Without him, I would never be able to cope with the crap we deal with everyday. I make my way to the bedroom, where I plop down. I lay in my spot, but son move over to his. It still smells like him and has a divot from his body. The tears trickle down my cheeks as I fall into a restless sleep. As I fall asleep, I murmur, "You promised."_

I sit down on the couch wearing his huge sweatshirt. A bottle of Scotch is in my hand as I curl up on the couch. The tears have stopped somewhat, but the pain hasn't. I take a long swig of the liquid, praying that it'll numb this pain. I suddenly feel a presence that hasn't inhabited this house for weeks. I suddenly see an outline of my late husband, and I feel the tears rising.

"No...don't do this to me, Gil!" I moan. "Don't play games with me!"

"I'm sorry Sara...I don't mean to hurt you," he said.

"You promised me you'd never leave me...I believe you, I believe!" I say, tears falling freely down my pale cheeks.

"I'm in your heart...I'm always with you," he said, and his outline slowly started to disappear.

Fear rips through me – I don't want him to leave me. I shout at him to come back, but it doesn't work. He leaves with an 'I love you', and I am left alone again. I still feel the pain in my chest, but not as much. I know I need to go to work, but I fear going. This will be the first time I've been back since Gil died. I eventually get the courage to go, but all of it disappears when I walk into the lab. Everyone is looking at me oddly, but that's not what gets me. What hurts the most was going past his office. It hasn't been touched, and the pictures of us are on his desk. I walk in, and sit down at his desk. I pull a paper out of one of the drawers and start filling it out. I complete it and walk to Ecklie's office. I knock before heading in, and I ask, "May I use two weeks of vacation?"

"Sure...why?" he asks, looking at me sympathetically.

"Because you need to give two weeks notice before quitting...I just can't be here anymore," I whisper. "There are too many memories and it hurts."

I hand him the paper, apologizing. He nods at me in understanding before I walk out of his office. I quickly write another note before I get my stuff, and I stick it in Catherine's mailbox. Afterwards, I go to my locker and clean it out, and I also clean out Gil's. Finally, I clean his office of the pictures before heading back home. I quickly pack some of my stuff before getting into my car and driving off into the distance. I don't know where I'm going, but I just know I need to leave Vegas. I look back at all of the flashing, neon light of Las Vegas and I have this feeling I will never see my friends again.

I was right...they never saw or heard from me again.

* * *

**A/N 2:** I know...sad and depressing. I just really needed to get this out of my system, and I hope you like it. Review to tell me if you liked it. If you didn't like it, tell me why. I won't be offended. 

**A/N 3:** If anyone is looking for a beta, I'd be gladly to do it. Just contact me and ask!


End file.
